Tú no eres la princesa de éste príncipe
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Pansy siempre lo amó y él... Él se ha ido con otra.


Éste es un One que escribi para San Valentín, para un concurso. No ganó, porque ciertamente había escritos mucho mejores, pero me ha gustado lo que ha salido. Se podría decir que es PansyxDracoxAstoria, con un final medio chueco para la primera, pero no puedo decir más. Odio a Pansy y amo a Astoria, por lo que ésto me ha salido. Espero que les guste y espero su opinión (:

**Disclaimer: **¡Aleluya, aleluya, todo ésto es tuyo, mi señora Rowling!

* * *

><p>Pansy aun puede recordar con total nitidez el día en que su frágil corazón fue objeto de juego y burla para el amor de su vida. Aun, hoy en día, puede escuchar cómo su corazón de cristal cae haciéndose pedazos, <em>una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. <em>

{…}

Nunca se consideró una mujer buena. ¡Vamos! Cualquier sangre sucia o traidor a la sangre que se le atravesara, terminaba mal herido. Era una arpía despiadada y cruel que no tenía escrúpulos. Lo sigue siendo. Y todo, _por él. _Porqué hasta una serpiente tan venenosa cómo ella puede sentir amor por un ser cómo Draco Malfoy.

_Un hecho que él no supo apreciar._

Hoy en día se pregunta porqué la rechazó. Debe admitir que no es la mujer más hermosa del universo. Su contextura no era delgada, ni sus pechos muy pronunciados. Más sin embargo, tenía buenas curvas y cuerpo cuidado para no caer en la gordura. Su nariz era algo chata y sus labios, en comparación con el resto de su rostro, eran pequeños y finos. Algo que no le gustaba y que compensaba con unos grandes orbes achocolatados que tenían alguna profundidad que nadie entendía.

No era bruta, no era ignorante. Más sin embargo, no sacaba las mejores notas. Podía llegar a ser muy, pero _muy_ empalagosa, pero nunca cómo la noviecita chillona del Weasley. Y era una digna serpiente que se comportaba a la altura del Príncipe de las mismas.

Sin embargo, _no era suficiente para Draco. _

Porqué él eligió a otra; _a ella. _La mini Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne; _la mocosa. _Un factor que Pansy aun no puede comprender. Entiende, perfectamente, que el matrimonio haya sido arreglado. Al fin y al cabo, Draco no puede oponerse a ello. _En las familias de Sangres Puras no existe el divorcio ni el rompimiento de un matrimonio arreglado. _Pero, ¿Qué pasó con las palabras de odio que Draco le ofrecía a Astoria? ¿Dónde están aquellas de Draco hacía su persona que alegaba el estar juntos, aun después de haberse casado? ¿Qué sucedió con las noches de _amor _que compartieron en Hogwarts? ¿Draco realmente era tan _monstruoso _para hacerle creer que le amaba?

_No. _Ella sabía que no había sido culpa de Draco, sino de su atolondrado corazón. Porque su príncipe también tenía derecho a enamorarse, mala suerte al no ser de ella. Astoria Greengrass, con su cabello castaño común y su cuerpo corriente, lo había engatusado. Con sus constantes peleas, rechazos y humillaciones, la joven Greengrass había logrado meterse por los ojos de su rubio.

¡Maldita sea la hora en Astoria Greengrass había nacido!

_Pansy, necesito que nos veamos. Debo comunicarte algo. _Ese había sido el mensaje matutino de Draco aquella mañana. Un papel casi arrugado con una letra esterilizada. Y por esa razón, Pansy fue a su encuentro en aquél cafetín muggle, lugar acordado entre ambos, esperando al rubiales para oír lo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo. Desde que Draco se casó, produciendo que Astoria tomará el lugar que ella deseaba, el hombre había estado muy distante. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama desde entonces. Y eso sólo hacía que la pelinegra confirmara que todo estaba perdido.

Lo vio entrar, casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después de ella haber llegado. Quizás, ella había llegado muy temprano, ¿Quién sabe? Vestía un elegante traje negro, costoso de seguro, que demostraba a las personas que Draco Malfoy, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía siendo un hombre respetado a duras penas. Y que aun así, era feliz. Aquella sonrisa torcida que iluminaba su rostro era la muestra de ello.

–Pansy. – La saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, cómo ya era costumbre entre ellos y se sentó al frente, sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento. –Ya sabes porque estamos aquí, ¿No? –. La joven de veintidós años desvió la mirada mientras sonreía con ironía. Sus ojos se humedecían, más sin embargo, ni una lágrima se derramó de sus bonitos ojos.

–Sé lo que me dirás. –Comenzó con un tono de voz que reflejaba con claridad la rabia y los celos que sentía por dentro. Astoria Greengrass había ganado y eso, quizás, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. _Había perdido a Draco. _–Pero, antes de que me digas lo que has venido a decirme, debes escucharme. –Estableció con una firmeza que Draco nunca había visto en ella. Entonces, la pelinegra clavó su mirada en él enarcando una ceja, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

–Bien. –Fue casi un suspiro resignado el que Draco soltó con esas palabras. Pansy asintió satisfecha y se acomodó en el asiento, dejando de lado el _capuchino _que estaba tomando.

–Te amo. –Levantó uno de sus finos dedos, advirtiendo que no la interrumpiera, cuando Draco abrió la boca. Él la volvió a cerrar. –Sé que nunca te lo dije, es más, creo que es primera vez que lo asimiló tan directamente. Pero, es la verdad, Malfoy. Te amo. Y me duele que hayas sido tan patán y cínico cómo para enamorarte de otra. Porque sé que amas a Greengrass y créeme cuando te digo que eso me está desgarrando por dentro.

No te voy a mentir; pensé que terminaríamos casados. Eres el único que ha logrado enamorarme, Draco y el último al que le permitiré jugar tan despiadadamente con mi corazón. Sin embargo, tengo una última petición. Si alguna vez me amaste, vuelve conmigo. Haremos una vida juntos, lograré que te enamores nuevamente de mi. No me importa el hecho de que no podamos casarnos, aunque en un principio me interesaba tú fortuna. Ahora, sólo me interesas tú. Deja a la mocosa y ven conmigo. Sólo eso te pido.

Draco mantuvo silencio por varios minutos, tantos, que a Pansy le parecieron una eternidad. La miraba, pensativo, mientras analizaba sus palabras. Luego, decidió hablar.

–No voy a dejar a Astoria. –Decretó finalmente, mientras desviaba la mirada al ventanal a su lado. Pansy siguió el punto y descubrió a una dulce castaña buscando un libro en la tienda del lado contrario de la calle. La pelinegra, luego de ver aquella imagen, se sintió desvanecer. Astoria tenía, sin lugar a dudas, _varios kilitos de más_. –Cómo puedes darte cuenta, sino eres muy bruta para ello, Astoria está embarazada. Y no pienso dejarla, no sólo por eso, sino porqué Astoria es la mujer de mi vida. No te amo a ti, la amo a ella. Tú nunca estarás en su lugar, nunca estuviste destinada a estarlo. No llegas a su altura; _eras sólo un pasatiempo _mientras ella ponía su atención en mí. Después, sólo serviste para el sexo ocasional. Y luego, para nada, porqué ella comenzó a amarme tanto cómo yo a ella. Y no me interrumpas, es mi tiempo de hablar. –Pansy había intento hablar, más sin embargo, las lágrimas producidas por el enorme vacío en su estomago no se lo permitieron. Así que lo dejó continuar. –No intentes culparme de tú lágrimas, eres tú la única culpable de ellas.

En Hogwarts me perseguías con gran desespero, me dabas lastima. Necesitabas de un poco de cariño y has confundiste muestras de amistad, con amor. Nos acostábamos, estoy consciente de eso. Y nunca opuse resistencia, porque, ¿Qué más da si un par de buenos amigos se acuestan ocasionalmente? Pero, tú comenzaste a enredarlo todo, Pansy. Incluso, llegue a tenerte un cariño especial, pero te convertiste en una cualquiera. Ya no sólo te acostabas conmigo y con tu novio de turno, sino con casi toda la población masculina de Hogwarts. Te dejabas manosear, pensando que eso te daría popularidad. Y sólo te convertiste en el juguete de todos nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, parecías feliz con eso, ¿Qué más daba?

Llegó Astoria y todo cambió para mí. Me enamoró con sus berrinches de niña caprichosa, siendo ella dos años menor. Me conquistó con su nariz de botón y cómo está, se arrugaba siempre con una eterna ternura cuando se enojaba. Me volvió loco con sus gritos e insultos. Ella me trató cómo una persona a su mismo nivel, no cómo alguien superior; no _cómo un Dios. _Luego vino la guerra y todo pasó rápidamente. No podía perder a Astoria, así que la enamoré. Ahora, ella es lo más preciado en mi vida. Si la pierdo, muero. A ella, o a nuestro hijo; _Scorpius. _

Por consiguiente, no puedo ir contigo. No puedo amarte, no eres más que un viejo juguete para mí. Es la verdad, sabe que sí. Tú lágrimas no me afectan, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con tu vida. Yo viviré feliz la mía sin ti. Ese es el final de nuestra historia, que definitivamente, no es de amor. _Y tú no eres, sin lugar a dudas, la princesa de éste príncipe._

Las palabras de Draco eran cómo puñales directos a su corazón, mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sin ninguna piedad. Lo había perdido. Y no le importó el veneno que salía de los labios de Draco, sabía que todo aquello era verdad.

Lo observó levantarse, arreglándose el chaleco. Desvió la mirada hacía la librería dónde estaba Astoria, al igual que él y pudo notar cómo la castaña lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba el amor que le tenía. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a él, Draco la observaba con una sonrisa torcida llena de burla.

–No lo siento, Pansy. Pero, llegue a tomarte cariño. _Mala suerte para ti, _supongo. –Expresó él antes de darse la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta en busca del encuentro con su amada.

–Maldito bastardo. –Un murmullo que se lo llevó el viento junto con aquella sonrisa, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, estaba llena de complicidad y ternura. Porque, aunque Draco no la amará a ella, acababa de demostrar que seguía siendo el mismo del cuál se había enamorado. Y aunque al final, la víbora eligió al águila y no a la otra víbora, ella seguía amándolo.

{…}

Sí; su corazón se lo había llevado el rubio, _cómo su único amor se lo había llevado Astoria._


End file.
